1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy airplane.
2. Prior Art
There have been marketed various remote controlled airplanes. Remote controlled airplanes include one or more motors connected to a battery and a wireless receiver. Control commands are sent from a wireless controller. The inclusion of a battery and a motor allows the user to fly the toy airplane for a relatively long time period.
Mattel Toys marketed a toy airplane under the name SLING. The SLING product included a launcher that could be hooked to a toy airplane with a rubber band. The rubber band was released and launched the toy airplane. The wings of the SLING toy airplane could be folded upward before being launched. The folded wings reduced aerodynamic drag during the launch process. When the toy airplane reached a certain reduced speed the wings would unfold to provide stability for the toy plane.
Spinmaster Toys sold a toy airplane under the name JET BLASTER with wings that could be folded backwards before launch. The JET BLASTER toy airplane was also launched with a rubber band launcher. During the ascent of the plane the wind pressure maintained the wings in the folded position. The wings moved back into an unfolded position when the speed of the toy plane dropped to a certain level.
After the wings became unfolded the SLING and JET BLASTER toy airplanes would glide to the ground. The toy plane could only glide for a limited time. It would be desirable to provide a toy airplane that minimizes wind drag during launch but can be flown for an extended period after launch.